mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Gawaine
Sir Gawaine was the son of King Lot and Margawse. (1,II) He became a knight of the Round Table. Early life He followed his mother and brothers Gaheris, Agravaine and Gareth to Carlion where she visited Arthur. (1,XIX) King Pellinore killed Lot in the Battle of Terrabil. (2,x) Margawse came with her sons to the burial of King Lot in the Church of St. Stephen in Camelot. (2,xi) The prophecy that he will avenge the death of his father and slay Pellinore appeared miraculously in golden letters on the tomb of Sir Perin. (2,xiii) Knighthood When Guenever came to London, Gawaine asked from Arthur a gift; to be made a knight on the day of his wedding, and Arthur happily accepted. (3,ii) Indeed during the feast he was knighted, after Tor. When Pellinore came, seeing how he is honored and sitting at the Round Table, he envied him and said to Gaheris that he will kill him with the trenchant sword that was given to him. Gaheris told him to wait for another time, not to ruin the feast, and when too he will be knighted. (3,iv) After the wedding, during the feast a hart hunted by hounds appeared at the hall and left. Merlin said that Gawaine should go and fetch the white hart. (3,v) The Quest Gawaine took Gaheris as his squire and rode fast until they saw two knights fighting each other on horseback and they rode between them to stop them. Gawaine asked the reason of the fight; they said they were brothers, and the elder said that they started arguing after seeing and deciding to catch the hart and his brother wanted to do so himself, claiming he was a better knight. Gawaine scolded and threatened them unless they went to Arthur and offer their services, and the brothers complied, as they were weary and wounded. (3,vi) Thanks to the cry of the hounds, he followed the hart as it traversed a river. A knight on the other side, warned him that he would joust with him. Gawaine would not fail his quest and had his hore swim across, then prepared himself and after he passed, they jousted, successfully throwing the knight. Allardin denied to yield and they continued with swords until Gawaine smote him through the helm. (3,vi) The two rode fastly and set loose 6 greyhounds that chased it into a castle, killing it in the chief place. As they entered, Sir Ablamar came and slew 2 greyhounds and chased the others away. He lamented for the hart, saying it was his; he armed himself and met Gawaine. Gawaine asked him why he killed his hounds, as he should avenged on himself rather than them, who did according to their nature. Ablamar agreed and said he will take revenge on him too. Gawaine dismounted, dressed his shield and they struck together, until blood ran down to their feet. Finally he smote him so hard that he fell down and yielded; Gawaine refused to show mercy, wanting revenge for his hounds, he ignored Ablamar's promise to make amends, preparing to cut his head. Right then came Ablamar's lady to protect him and Gawaine cut her head by mistake. Gaheris scolded Gawaine for his merciless stance, saying that this shame will always follow him and a knight without mercy is without worship. Gawaine repented and offered Ablamar his mercy, telling him to go to King Arthur to tell these adventures and how he was overcome. Ablamar obeyed fearing of his life. (3,vii) Gawaine went inside to rest for the night but Gaheris said he shouldn't unarm in this hostile country. Right then 4 armed knights came attacking him, accusing the new knight for shaming knighthood with his actions. One of them hit him down, and Gaheris came to support him. An archer smote Gawaine through the arm. As they were in danger, 4 ladies came and asked for their lives. The knights made them to yield as prisoners, as Gawaine grieved for his arm. The next morning one of the ladies came to him, hearing his cries, and said it his own fault. Inquired so, he told her his parentage and that he is Arthur's nephew; the knights agreed to give him the hart's head to complete his quest. But they made him carry the slain lady's body on his horse, and her head hang from his neck. Arriving to Camelot, Merlin and Arthur made him say about his story and they were displeased. By Guenever's ordinance, a quest of ladies was set on him, and made him swear upon the Four Evangelists to be with all ladies, to fight for their quarrels, be courteous and never refuse mercy for the rest of his life, and never by against a woman, unless he needs to fight for one. (3,viii) Battle of Humber When Arthur's realm was attacked by five kings, Gawaine followed Arthur to Humber. As they camped, he and Griflet lay in a little pavilion by the king. Despite Kay's warnings, they said they don't have to rest armed. But right then they were attacked. They escorted the King and Queen to the river but the water were dangerous. Then they were approached by the 5 kings on horseback; Kay said to match them, but Gawaine said that they are 3 against 5. Nonetheless Kay killed the first, and Gawaine ran second smiting another king through the body. When all were dead they joined their knights in the forest nearby. (4,iii) Arthur was victorious and back in Camelot, King Pellinore suggested Gawaine to replace one of the knights of the Round Table who were killed in the battle, being as good a knight of his time as any in the land. (4,iv) At some point later Gawaine met the sons of the Duke of the South Marches in a recounter and killed 7 of them. After that, the Duke became an enemy of Arthur. (4,xxiv) Self-exile Gawaine learned that his germain-cousin Uwaine was discharged from Camelot as a suspect, being the son of Morgan le Fay. He was angry, saying the whoever banishes Uwaine will banish him too. When Arthur learned that he left, all the estates were sad, and Gaheris said that they lost 2 good knights for the love of one. The two rode in a great forest and were lodged in an abbey of monks. On the morn they heard their masses and rode forth to a great forest. There they saw a turret, 2 armed knights on great horses, and 12 damsels going to and fro by a tree, defouling a shield hanging. (4,vi) Gawaine and Uwaine saluted the women and asked why they dishonor the shield. They said that it belongs to Sir Marhaus, who hates all women. Gawaine supposed that there much be a reason for a good knight to hate women, who he might love others elsewhere, if he is as good as they say. Uwaine confirmed his prowess. Gawaine told them they are doing a mistake for he will return soon enough to get his shield and he wil match those knights. With this they left, not wanting to see a knight's shied dishonoured, and indeed, soon they saw Marhaus riding toward them and saw him matching the 2 knights. (4,xvii) Then Marhaus, after taking the shield, rode to them and asked what they did there. They said they came from King Arthur's court to see adventures. He said he will fulfil their desire and set against them. Despite Uwaine's warnings, Gawaine said that it is their honor for them being challenged by such a good knight. Uwaine offered to try first, and was defeated. Then Gawaine saw him riding against him and dressed his shield, and as they come together, they smote each other in the midst of their shields, and again he threw Gawaine down. Gawaine then attacked him with his sword on foot and Marhaus pulled out his and came on horseback, until Gawaine told him to dismount. Marhaus thanked him for teaching him courtesy so he came against Gawaine on foot. After 9 o'clock Gawaine grew stronger and stronger, and his might was increased thrice by noon, making Marhaus wonder. Toward evensong his strength feebled until he grew faint, while Marhaus was bigger. Marhaus recognised his might and that it would be pity to hurt him, as they have no reason to fight. Gawaine would say the same. They removed their helms and kissed, and swore to be like brothers. Marhaus invited them to lodge that night and rode to his home. On their way Gawaine asked him why he hates the ladies, and Marhaus explained that he hates the sorceresses of the turret, so they accuse him. (4,xviii) Marhaus hosted them for a week where his ladies treated and cared them and their wounds, happy to learn that they are Arthur's nephews. Afterwards Marhaus offered to accompany them in their adventures and brought them to the forest of Arroy. There they saw 3 damosels to choose and guide them to their adventures. Adventures with a damsel After the two others chose, Gawaine was left with the 15 years old maiden with a garland on her head, which he liked the most. Then they led them to a cross where they made their oath to return and kissed each other. Gawaine took the road to the north. They reached a fair manor of an old knight who hosted them. Gawaine asked him of any adventures in that country, so next morning he led him into the forest of adventures to a land, and stood and hoved near a cross. There came by them a fair and seemly knight crying. The knight saluted him and he responded accordingly but the knight refused his wishes. (4,xix) Then they watched the knight fighting and defeating 10 other knights and then surrendering to them. The damsel told Gawaine to help him, being one of the best knights she saw, but Gawaine understood that he wouldn't accept his help, disappointing the damsel. (4,xx) As they talked they saw a knight and an armed dwarf coming and striving for a lady. The three approached him and put the matter on his hand. Gawaine proposed to have the lady between them and let her choose; thus she left with the dwarf. Then came 2 knights and shouted to challenge Gawaine to joust. They ran and both fell down and continued on foot. Meanwhile one of the knights approached the damsel and offered to be her faithful knight; the damsel accepted as she was disappointed with Gawaine, and left as the others fought. The fight was long until they accorded, and the knight, Sir Carados, invited him to lodge that night. As they went on, he asked about the fair knight who surrendered to the others, and he was told the story of Pelleas, and how he courted Lady Ettard. (4,xx) Hearing the story, he promised to see him next morning in the forest to help him. So he took his leave and rode into the forest and again met Sir Pelleas making great moan, asked him why and was told his story. Gawaine told him to stop mourning as he will do all he can to help him, and said who he was and where from. He thought to take his armor and ride unto her castle, and pretend that he slew Pelleas, in order to approach her. (4,xxi) Gawaine swore to be true and faithful unto him and each one plight their troth to other; they changed horses and harness, and promised to return to his pavilion within a day and a night and left. (4,xxii) As he aproached the pavilions outside her castle, she started to go inside, but Gawaine told her to stop as it was someone else who slew Pelleas and took his armour. Told so, he removed his helm, and Ettard told him to dismount and come to the castle. For slaying him, Ettard offered to do anything for him, and made good cheer. He said that he loved a lady who didn't love him, and Ettard swore to do anything to get him her love. Then he said it was her that he loves, and as she swore, she granted him to fulfil all his desire. Now it was May, and the two came out of the castle and supped in a pavilion, made a bed and stayed there together for 2 days and nights. Meanwhile Pelleas worried and rode to them to see why Gawaine takes so long and saw them sleeping together. After considering killing them, he left his sword on their necks and left. When they woke up, Ettard recognised it as Pelleas's sword, still alive, and Gawaine betrayed them, and recognised that Pelleas treated them more courteous than he. With this, Gawaine left. (4,xxii) More than half a year after their parting, Sir Marhaus returning from the South Marches met again Gawaine and Uwaine. (4,xxv) Then, as approached the term-day that the 3 of them should meet again at the crossroads, he drew there to hold his promise. As Gawaine lost his damsel, he went there alone. (4,xxvii) So at the end of the twelvemonth they all met at the fountain, but it seems Gawaine's damsel was there already as it is said that she "could say but little worship of him". They departed from Arroy, and rode through a great forest where they met a messenger from Arthur, who was tasked to bring them back to Camelot and they asked Marhaus to ride with them. (4,xxviii) Return to Camelot 12 days later they arrived there and Arthur and all the court was glad for them, and the King made them swear upon a book to tell all their adventures. Sir Pelleas joined the Round Table, and had little love for Gawaine, but suffered him for the sake of King Arthur, but tried to repay him whenever they jousted or fought in tournaments. (4,xxviii) 10 years after he became a knight, Gawaine took revenge and slew Pellinore with his own hands. (2,x) At some time Arthur dubbed him a duke by his own hand. (5,x) He also took young Sir Chestelaine as his ward. (5,xi) War with Rome He followed Arthur to the War with Rome and Chestelaine as well. (5,xi) While at Champayne, Arthur called him, with Bors de Ganis, Lionel and Bedivere, and commanded them to go to Burgoyne and tell to Emperor Lucius to leave the land. Battle of Burgoyne They went there on horseback and Gawaine with Bors entered his pavilion and said the message. Lucius said that he will subdue Arthur and his lands, and Gawaine angrily replied that he wished all France fights against him. Then Sir Gainus, cousin to the emperor, commented about the pride of the Britons, and Gawaine was so grieved that pulled out his sword and smote off his head. The knights then turned their horses and rode back to the other knights, with Romans after them. Gawaine was aware that Sir Feldenak came against him and smote him on the head, cleaving up to his breast. And then he returned and came to his fellows in the bushment and there was a recounter. But reinforcement came and in the new battle Bors and Berel were taken. Gawaine saw that and took with him Sir Idrus and said he would never see King Arthur unless he rescued them. He drew Galatine and ran after them and smote the Roman who took Bors, and returned hi mto their fellows. The Britons were in great jeopardy, and Gawaine was wounded and sent amessenged to Arthur for quick reinforcements. But in the meantime they turned the tide, drove the Romans away and took prisoners returning to Champayne while Arthur was still preparing to come for them. Arthur cared for his wounds and comforted him. (5,vi) Battle of Sessoine Gawaine followed Arthur to Sessoine against Lucius's host. He fought nobly and slew 3 Roman admirals. (5,viii) Italy After the battle Gawaine followed Arthur to Italy and Tuscany where they besieged a city; Sir Florence was told by Arthur to take Gawaine, along with other knights, to steal bestial from the Romans. They rode towards their woods, until they rested for the night in a fair meadow. At dawn Gawaine took the horse and left to seek some adventures. Then he saw an armed man with his page. He feutred his spear and rode to him demanding who he is. In turn, the man threatened to capture him. Gawaine said that he is too boastful and challenged him. (5,ix) They ran and hit each other through their shields into their shoulders with their spears; then pulled out their swords. Gawaine was all abashed, and with Galatine he smote through Priamus's shield and hauberk cutting his belly. Priamus with an odd stroke cut a vein and Gawaine started bleeding. He told him to bind his wound soon, because the blood from his blade can never be stanched; Gawaine said he isn't afraid of the wound or his words and repeated his threats, but asked who can stanch his bleeding; the knight replied that only he can do it, but if he is christened, becoming a merit for Gawaine's soul. Gawaine accepted, and asked him what he does there. Priamus said his story and about his desire to become christian and promised him a treasure. Gawaine at first lied saying that he was many years in the guardrobe of King Arthur, and last Yule became a yeoman, giving him a horse and 100 pounds; Priamus was impressed that Arthur's knaves are so keen and fierce, then Gawaine said who really is, and his strength is owed to the goodness of God. Priamus was pleased; he warned him that there are Roman forces nearby and must move. So they rode over a water till they reached the meadow with his fellows and was seen by Sir Wisshard who worried seeing him wounded; he said how he was wounded by that knight, but had salves to heal them, and they wil soon be overwhelmed by enemies. As their horses grazed, Priamu healed them with hi balm and ointments from Paradise, and within an hour they were whole. At council Priamus repeated his warning that thousands will come after him, but Gawaine said it will be shame to leave before a fight and should be ready to attack the infidel while Florence will stay there. Priamus pointed out that the Britons are less than 700 but Gawaine insisted to see what they can do, and the best shall have the victory. (5,x) Battle of Tuscany Indeed, when a great fight started, Priamus went to Gawaine and bade him to support his fellowship, but Gawaine told him to worry not because they are strong enough, and he will move only if he sees that the enemies are more than they can handle. (5,xi) He saw Earl Ethelwold and the duke of Dutchmen coming with many thousands out of a wood. Gawaine comforted his knights, and bade them not to be abashed, for they wil prevail, and began to wallop and met with their enemies, and there was a slaughter, as they were reinforced by knights of the Table Round. Gawaine noted that now the enemies were less than 20,000 and was glad. Gawaine with Chestelaine and his fellows quit them but Chestelaine was slain, causing much sorrow and his death was soon avenged until they won the field. (5,xi) With Florence, they gathered their people and prisoners, took bestial, treasure and riches and returned to Arthur at his siege, and told their adventures. (5,xi) Arthur asked what a manner of man is Priamus. Gawaine said that they matched but is yielded to God and him. He praised his bravery and strength as they were able to return thanks to him. He prayed for him to be baptised, and Arthur agreed. (5,xii) In Ireland At some time King Anguish of Ireland announced a great jousts and tournament for the hand of the Lady of the Launds. 9 knights of Arthur, Gawaine, Gaheris, Agravaine, Bagdemagus, Kay, Dodinas, Sagramore, Gumret, and Griflet went to joust, (8,ix) and Hebes followed Gawaine to be a knight. (8,x) In the first day Sir Palamides the Saracen put them to the worst and struck all of them to the earth. (8,ix) The next day Gawaine and his fellows were all surprised when a knight defeated Palamides. (8,x) Liber VII One time he and/or Launcelot killed someone. His sister told her lover, Sir Ironside to take revenge on Arthur's knights. (7,xvii) One time he battled him and he escaped once closely with his life. (7,ii) He was at Kink Kenadon for Pentecost where Arthur according to his custom waited for a strange adventure before going to feast. From a window, a little before noon, he saw 3 men (the tallest one was unknown to him, his youngest brother Gareth) and a dwarf arriving, and told to Arthur to sit and eat as a strange adventure just arrived. (7,i) The man they brought became a kitchen knave under the seneschal Kay who mocked him and caleld him Beaumains; Gawaine was angry, as was Launcelot, who scolded Kay. After meat Launcelot, and then Gawaine, invited Beaumains to their chamber to eat and drink enough; this offer came instinctively from his blood, but Beaumains refused and obeyed only Kay. As Beaumains was treated poorly, Launcelot and Gawaine gave him gold to spend, and clothes. (7,ii) A year passed when a damsel came to Carlion as a lady was in peril from the Red Knight of the Red Launds. As Arthur didn't know him, Gawaine said that he is one of the most strong and perilous, and almost had killed him. (7,ii) Later Beaumains came to the hall in full armor and took his leave of Gawaine to go after her. (7,iii) Kay decided to go after Baumains to show him who is better, and Launcelot with Gawaine told him to stay, but Kay rode away. (7,iv) He was in Carlion for the feast of Pentecost. There came the Red Knight to yield to Arthur, and he kneeled before Launcelot and Gawaine and asked for forgiveness for his enmity against them (7,xxiii) Arthur and Gawaine marvelled hearing that he was overcome by Beaumains. (7,xviii) He hadn't see his mother for 15 years. That day, as they sat at the meat, his mother visited Carlion, so they rose and saluted her on their knees and asked her blessing. She complained about their treatment to her son Gareth, and Arthur and Gawaine said that they didn't recognise him. (7,xxv) Gawaine and his brothers offered to depart and seek their brother, but Launcelot and Baudwin proposed instead to send a messenger to Dame Lionesse. (7,xxvi) When Lionesse came, she announced a jousts between Arthur and her knights on the Assumption of our Lady (7,xxvi) so Gawaine with his brothers went to Castle Dangerous with Arthur. When Sir Palamides came out of the castle, he encountered with him Gawaine, and both were smitten so hard that they fell with their horses, and knights of either party came to rescue them. (7,xxvii) Then there was a drawing of swords and he met with Tristram, who pulled him from his horse and and there Gawaine was long upon foot, and defouled. By coincidence a prominent knight (who was Gareth) met with Gawaine and put him to the worse, taking off his helm. (7,xxix) When it was discovered that the knight was Gareth, he doubled his strokes and smote down Sagramore and Gawaine, who said that he weened that would not have stricken his own brother. Hearing this, Gareth thrang here and there, and escaped the crowd. However Gawaine noticed where Sir Gareth rode, and was able to follow him even while changing his colors, and rode after with all his might. But Gareth rode into a forest and Gawaine lost him. (7,xxx) He apparently left trying to find Gareth. Some days later, he came toward to a knight on a mountain. The knight mounted his horse and without biding they ran together like thunder, and hurt the knight's side with his spear. They dismounted and drew their sword and for 2 hours gave great strokes that their blood made trails on the ground. Then came Linet, who apparently followed him, and shouted to him to stop fighting his brother. Hearing this, he threw his shield and sword and ran to him, took him in his arms and knelt down asking for mercy. Asked so, he said his is his brother, who had great sorrow and labour for him. Gareth also knelt and asked for mercy, they rose and embraced each other and spoke crying, giving to each other the credit of the battle, with kind words. He praised him, crediting him for honoring their court, sending him more knights in a year than the best of the Round Table (except Launcelot) had done. Then Linet stanched their wounds and asked what to do; she proposed to notify King Arthur, as their horses were so bruised. Gawaine told her to rode to him and tell of his adventure, hoping that he won't tarry long. Indeed, they were sitting on a hill-side when Arthur and his men and their mother came where they reunited and lodged there. Linet healed the of their wounds and they sojourned there for 8 days. (7,xxxiii) When Lionesse joined them, they exchanged many goodly looks and words, and all men of worship enjoyed beholding them. The weddings of Gareth and Lionesse was arranged at Kink Kenadon on Michaelmas. Those days of preparation Gareth noticed Gawaine's vengeful and murderous nature, which he hated, and withdrew from his fellowship. (7,xxxiv) Liber VI Once the sorceress Hellawes had Sir Gawaine within her, and at that time he fought with Gilbert and smote his left hand off. (6,xv) He was in a slade with Sagramour, Ector and Uwaine hovering under an oak. They saw someone in Sir Kay's armour and Sagramour said he'd prove his might and ran against him, but he fell down, followed by Ector and Uwaine. He realised it was him who should encounter with that knight, dressed his shield and got a good spear; they ran with all their might and smote each other in midst of the shield, but his spear broke, and was hit so sore that his horse reversed up-so-down and he worried much to evade his horse. The knight passed by and the knights came together and comforted each other. Gawaine noted how that he fell all of them with one spear and agreed that he is a man of might, and bet it was Launcelot, recognised by his riding, and said to see when they get to the court; with much trouble they returned to their horses. (6,xiii) The 4 were at Arthur's court when Launcelot came, 2 days before Pentecost; seeing him in Kay's armour and understood that it was him who vanquished them with one spear, they laughed and smiled. (6,xviii) Death Merlin predicted that Launcelot will slay Gawaine, the man whom he loved best, with Balin's sword, and wrote this on its pommel. (2,xix) Arms He bears the same arms as his father.https://www.heraldica.org/topics/arthur.htm *Purpure a double-headed eagle or beaked and membered azure. *C: eagle issuant or beaked azure. *S: Two eagles or beaked and membered azure. *M: "Orcanie Orcanie". In 13th c. heraldry he bore a differenced version of his father's arms: Argent a canton gules. category:dukes category:Knights of the Round Table category:knights